Fairy Tail responde preguntas estupidas
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque en este mundo abundan las preguntas estúpidas (¿o los estúpidos que las hacen?) bueno, no importa, pero por cosas de la vida, nuestros personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail van a contestar algunas con resultados...nada buenos para su salud mental. Rated T por lenguaje "obseno"


Levy estaba sentada en una silla con cara de hastío

—bueno damas y caballeros, estoy aquí porque, como todos sabemos, cualquier idiota puede agarrar una computadora y lanzarse a escribir y, por supuesto, para la gente adepta a leer, solo le queda esperar que las cosas que este idiota escribe tengan aunque sea…un poco de coherencia— se masajeó las sienes —pero en fin, empecemos con esto... —

_Si los dinosaurios se extinguieron, ¿Por qué existe Barney?_

—maldición, vamos en la primera pregunta y ya tengo ganas de matarme…— murmuró con cansancio —joder, en serio, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? —

* * *

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo una persona ociosa se tomaba con café con los pies arriba del escritorio**

—**Porque aquí en mis fanfiction mando yo y a ti solo te queda acatarlo, enana**— **Aunque ni que fuera más alta que ella**

* * *

—viendo esta pregunta no me sorprendería que todavía creyeras que las esponjas viven en piñas y los caracoles dicen "miau", pero te adelanto algo que probablemente vaya a destruir tu infancia, ¿estás listo? : ¡BARNEY ES UN MALDITO HOMBRE CON DISFRAZ, IMBÉCIL!—

_¿Cómo puedo matar a Satanás?_

—amigo mío, el primer problema de esta pregunta es, ante todo, que Satanás no existe, es lo mismo que decir que Sauron, el Lich o Lord Voldemort existen. Y, en caso de que existiera, no creo que un gilipollas como tú pueda hacerle algo salvo hacerle otra pregunta así de idiota, a ver si lo matas de risa.

_Levy, ¿Cómo puedo ser pikachu?_

—prueba masturbándote 43 veces seguidas, a ver si te funciona. De paso quizás también te convertirás en súper sayayin—

_¿Qué tan venenoso es el piquete de una mosca?_

La Mcgarden empezó a azotarse la cabeza contra un muro

_¿Hacía que lado se limpia mejor el culo? ¿De arriba abajo o de abajo hacia arriba?_

—vaya, es una pregunta interesante, quiero decir, ¿en qué dirección me limpio mejor luego de ir al baño? si, pero, maldita sea, ¿por qué diablos me la haces a mi? yo no tengo por qué tolerar tus malditas diarreas mentales, maldición, esta cabrona nisiquiera me paga por esto

_¿Es verdad que Cristóbal colo sale en mortal combat?_

—lo mejor no es solo que fuiste tan idiota como para escribir "Kombat" con C, sino también que, supongo yo, preguntaste si Cristóbal COLÓN iba a ser un personaje seleccionable para el mismo porque, Dios, ¿nunca has visto una foto del sujeto? no sé tu, pero no sé qué pinta en un juego de pelea gore un navegante con cara de niña que nisiquiera supo que "descubrió" un continente—

_¿Qué estará haciendo Dios en este momento?_

—Supongo que ese voyerista universal debe estar preguntándose por qué te trajo al mundo y no hiso que tu madre te abortara—

_¿Qué duele más? ¿Un golpe en los huevos o que tu novia te deje?_

Levy agarró un fierro caliente

—si quieres te ayudo a descubrirlo, lo haré con gusto. Aunque no sé si alguna vez en tu vida tengas una novia que te deje—

_¿Puedes quedar embarazada dándole un beso en la boca a tu novio?_

—esta pregunta nos demuestra que no solo son los hombres los que preguntan idioteces. Y, ¿sabes? nisiquiera vale la pena contestarte con sarcasmo. No, no puedes quedar embarazada dando un beso, solo intercambian como… ¿40 mil bacterias? más o menos—

_Me kise suicidar en público pero nadie me prestó atención, ¿qué hago?_

—intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez con mejores resultados por favor—

_¿Me dejarías mirarte mientras duermes?_

— ¿por qué mejor no te vas a practicar tus cosas de asesino en serie junior con tu puta madre? —

_Mi novia está embarazada y nunca eh tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, ¿será una bendición?_

—Incluso desde aquí veo los enormes cuernos que sobresalen de tu cabeza, son más grandes que un maldito gigante—

_Levy, ¿tienes síndrome de Estocolmo? yo sé que si :D_

La Mcgarden levantó lentamente el dedo medio con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

—bueno, esto es todo, dejen sus preguntas estúpidas en los comentarios, lo digo porque la siguiente de estas estupideces la va a hacer Lucy, no yo. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo de "niñeras" así como la continuación de "Cómo conquistar un hada" saldrá mañana o el viernes según las palabras de esta maldita sadista que gusta de escribir fanfiction más que nada para torturar a los personajes que aparecen en dicha historia. Eso es todo, me despido y te agradezco que te haya causado gracia esto, porque a mí me ha caído como una bola de boliche en el estomago—

* * *

El sindrome de estocolmo es un sindrome psicologico donde una victima de abuso, secuestro, etc. desarrolla una relación afectiva, de admiración o se enamora de su abusador (referencia a la paliza que le propino Gajeel a Levy en su primer encuentro).

Bueno, todas las preguntas aqui salidas son de una lista de "las preguntas más estupidas de Yahoo". Si alguien quiere aportar con alguna para mortificar a Lucy le ruego que la ponga, por otro lado, si alguien quiere que algún personaje en especial salga aqui solo dejelo en un comentario


End file.
